emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7890 (27th July 2017)
Plot Paddy, Marlon and Vanessa worry when they can't find Rhona. Lachlan furiously confronts Gerry about spiking his drink with laxatives yesterday and orders him to get his stuff and leave. Paddy finds Rhona happily playing with Leo in the playground. Paddy reminds Rhona she doesn't need to be at court today but Rhona is determined to be there. Finn worries about Harriet meeting with DS Holmes to identify her attackers. In the shop, Gerry tells Belle that Lachlan has kicked him out. Lawrence asks Chrissie to move into Home Farm after he and Ronnie move to St Ives to keep an eye on Lachlan. Rhona finds Leo playing with the necklace from her wedding day and puts it on. DS Holmes is shocked to learn about Harriet's relationship with Cain. Belle offers to talk to Lachlan on Gerry's behalf so Gerry tries to kiss Belle. She pushes him away as Lachlan walks in the room. Lachlan punches Gerry. Belle suggests the boys sort out their differences the Dingle way. Rhona spots Pierce arriving in court and follows him into a room. Pierce tells Rhona she needs to leave but Rhona refuses until Pierce admits he raped her, stating she isn't scared of him. Pierce reminds her that it won't look good if she's found in here, especially after Vanessa's performance on the stand yesterday. He is confident he'll be found Not Guilty and tells Rhona that she should retract her allegation. Rhona refuses. Pierce threatens to call someone but Rhona suggests if he does, she'll make it look like he dragged her in hear and ordered her to retract her allegations. It's awkward over lunch as DS Holmes asks about Cain and Harriet's relationship. Pierce claims he doesn't know what he's done to deserve this. Rhona tells Pierce that she's glad she finally saw through and went to the police so now Leo won't be brought up by and abusive bully and rapist. Pierce shouts that Rhona betrayed him with Paddy. Rhona questions why she would marry him and then cry rape. Pierce believes it's because she wanted to be with Paddy and this was a way to get him out of her life. Rhona tells Pierce that he knew she didn't want to have sex but he went ahead and did it anyway. When Pierce acknowledges this, Rhona tells him he just admitted he raped her and begs him to say it. Instead, Pierce tells Rhona he loves her. Rhona states if that's true, he'll do the right thing. Lachlan gets his own back on Gerry by spiking his drink with the laxatives. The court case resumes and Pierce takes the stand although he's rattled by his encounter with Rhona. Lawrence spots a post-it note about 'Simon' and tries to find out more but Chrissie and Ronnie walk into the office. Lawrence tries to put Chrissie off doing any business with 'Simon'. DS Holmes tells Harriet that they'll have to release the men she identified as they have an alibi. Finn worries the thugs will now come after him and Harriet. Pierce tells the court that his wedding day was the happiest day of his life until he and Rhona argued. The Defence Barrister paints a picture that just hours after they got married, Rhona told Pierce she was leaving him as she was still in love with Paddy. She asks Pierce to confirm his statement to the police where he said he and Rhona engaged in consensual sex to consummate the marriage before their argument. Pierce stands speechless. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DS Holmes - James Speakman *Martha - Elaine Claxton *Judge - Ian Redford *Defence Barrister - Stirling Gallacher *Court Clerk - Neil Rowland *Prosecution Barrister - Howard Corlett *Usher - Maxine Burth Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and office *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Hotten Crown Court - Corridor, room 237 and courtroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,280,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes